Wireless sensor networks (WSN) are sensor networks empowered with short wireless communication capabilities. WSNs enable random and dense deployment of smart and low-cost devices in physical areas such as battlefield and body. The ability of WSNs to monitor and control physical environments makes WSN attractive for a lot of different application domains such as military, health care or traffic control. However, the integration of WSN into (complex) computer or software applications (e.g. a software for a medical emergency response center or weather forecasting systems such as a gale or storm warning system) raises technical challenges such as data routing and processing (e.g. data aggregation and data fusion). In addition to those technical challenges, the integration of WSN into software applications raise technical challenges regarding security and trust issues. In particular, such software applications require secured and trusted sensor data processing as well as secured and trusted delivery of sensor data e.g. form a WSN to a software application. In order to prevent false aggregation or fusion of data or information, software applications may, for example, require trust mechanisms for establishing their confidence in the delivered sensor data from the WSN.
Due to vulnerability of a WSN (or single sensor nodes in a WSN), attackers may easily capture a sensor node. An attacker may, for example, tend to make a WSN interoperable. Although cryptographic mechanisms are deployed for ensuring confidentiality and integrity of sensor data, those approach do not cope with compromised sensor nodes wherein cryptographic material of the sensor node is disclosed to an attacker.